The Golden Crane
by Luceo non Uro 1996
Summary: A ring. Large enough to fit on two of her fingers maybe more it depicted the Golden Crane, wings extended flying above a lance and crown. Heavy in her hand Yillana turned it over and over running her nail across the engraving - yes this would make quite the story indeed.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want me to cut your tongue out," Yillana screamed drawing the attention of two maids who stopped their hurried pace right in her path, frank disapproval beneath their white caps. Intent on her quarry, the lanky boy a pace and a half ahead she paid them no mind running full tilt pushing between to send one off balance arms waving before toppling into her companion.

"You little" - whatever they had to say Yillana didn't hear, their high pitch shrieks flying over her head as she closed in on Grenn, black hair flying behind him, a laugh on his lips despite her threat.

"You'll never catch me Laina" he wasn't even out of breath, and Yillana snarled. She hated when he did this, Nymph and Grenn were always teasing her, goading her into their schemes, then sitting back as she took the fall. This time it was their failed attempt to sneak into the Blight, Grenn's idea to begin with, only when Sargent Algoran caught them the boys had pulled out a truly spectacular sob story. Nymph his ugly face contorted into a frightening mask clutched at the Sergeants sleeve begging him to take them home while Grenn stoically comforted him muttering of her deception. Weather Algoran believed them or not the refusal to show any manner of remorse for their decision further cemented her punishment. A week confined to her room, then another week of penance followed by a strapping she would sooner forget finally saw her free- then Grenn crossed her path. Heading from the smithy to the armory, a common route for the blacksmith's apprentice he'd taken one look at her then turned tail and ran.

"Laina" he called out again, beginning to weave between carts' and pedestrians making their way out of the walled portion of the city.

"Shut up you son of a whore" she gasped the constant change in direction slowing him down so she could almost reach his shirt, baggy and soot covered from the forge, if only she could grab it then pull the weasel to the ground.

Grenn laughed at her response, dodging around a hay cart then under a caravan rolling on the wet cobble in an attempt to lose her but just as he was regaining his feet the horse, impatient and spooked by the boy running out from beneath lurched forward. A spoke sharp and pronounced made of metal rather than wood caught the apprentices ankle with a crack to send him sprawling on the street. Flying around the caravan Yillana landed on Grenn with a thud knocking the air out of the boy's lungs knees on either side of his chest.

"Laina" he struggled smirk never leaving, though it faded some as she clamped her knees tight "it was only a joke."

"That's what you said last time."

"Memories not what it should be Lana, you know that," his wiggling continuing so she sat back slamming her fist into his injured ankle.

Arching under her in agony his voice dropped considerably hissing in pain "bloody light."

Yillana snorted "and it will hurt more Grenn, but you wouldn't remember with your bad memory, and all so let me enlighten you." She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in close setting a hard stare, just as she had seen men do before threatening whatever suters saw fit to attempt to follow her mother into the woman's quarters. Most of her words, the intimidating ones at least belonged to Merlin, somehow always there, the mediator of many a flight regarding Elise Tarth.

Concentrating on a point hovering just above Grenn's left eye she pictured a flame letting her mind go blank though the rest of her body held rigidly and with a pop, then a whoosh of energy, life jumped into focus a small ball of fire appearing reflecting off his iris.

The blacksmith's apprentice paled shrinking away from the flame so close to his eye, Yillana smiled "now do you remember"

He nodded, her smile grew "you'll tell Nymph then," Grenn licked his lips nodding again.

"Good," the flame flicked out, and Yillana crawled to her feet looking down on her still paralyzed friend brushing the worst of the dirt off her skirt.

"I'll let master Sarron know where you are and tell him you were hurt delivering a message for a lady; they'll come pick you up sooner or later."

* * *

Grenn worked fast she had to admit, word of her little display on the street reached the fortress before she did carried by numerous witnesses, townsfolk who hurriedly took the story to new heights. By the time she stood in front of her mother's door waiting for admittance three versions, all more ludicrous than the last had passed her ears. Now she'd ignited flame the height of a man, or weaved air to trip her query, how else could the smith's apprentice, so lithe and quick find himself overpowered by a skinny girl.

Merlin, eyes a hard gray stood post, insurance against her mother's latest trouble, a rather lewd Lord who smiled to long and looked though any woman he spoke to. Shifting from foot to foot their unofficial doorkeeper looked as tired as she felt, his watch must have lasted all night, though Yillana was certain no one asked him to be here. In every romance, she'd ever read, and in her scant twelve years she'd poured over many, love was shown with noble gestures, personal sacrifice and a general self-induced misery on the part of the man, all to show his devotion to his beloved.

Rubbing her eyes; her tricks always left her sleepy she took a seat against the wall lest she topple over.

"What did you do this time My Lady" Merlins voice holding not real interest, more of a question to keep himself awake than anything else

Closing her eyes Yillana tipped her head back the tapestry letting off a puff of dust "you haven't already heard, I set fire to Grenn then dragged him through the streets."

Weather Merlin scowled at her answer or found some mirth in her words she didn't know nor did she care. The soldier tolerated her, for her mother's sake she was certain, but more than she could say for many others in her mother's company, though she got the feeling he was more comfortable when she was not around.

"Your mother is anxious" he persisted deep voice beginning to lull her to sleep "you are too old to be tackling boys in the streets, setting innocent folk on fire, think how that reflects on Elise."

Yillana pop an eye open regarding Merlin down her nose though she had to look up to do so "I could always set you on fire, would add to the story, I'd be a legend by the time the day was out"

He shifted again this time with discomfort half believing her threat, and Yillana smiled ignoring his disapproving stare. Once enough to invoke fear she was in a genuinely black mood today, and nothing short of the dark one would stop her.

Poised to follow her reply with another remark that would earn her more than a stare her mother's door cracked open, hinges creaking painfully to reveal Elise herself petite and pale her ki'sain barely visible, white as the woman who wore it. Both eyes open wide Yillana raised an eyebrow her smile genuine as she regarded her mother diminutive in her ever-present black. Elise Tarth opening her door was a cause for celebration, Elise Tarth out of bed before noon was parade worthy news, the two together was enough to raise Yillana's spirits ever so slightly as she walked over to her mother.

"Ginny my dear are you alright," fingers stick thin reached up to smooth her hair, "they said you set the blacksmith's boy on fire."

Shooting Merlin, a dark look Yillana then hugged the small woman feeling her bones sharp and protruding despite the many layers of clothing.

"I didn't, honest" she whispered earnestly not even having to stretch on her toes to reach her mother ear. Elise was barely five feet tall, and her daughter had met with an early growth spurt, the two practically stood eye to eye.

Pulling out of her embrace making clucking noises needlessly smoothing Yillana's dress and hair Elise smiled, weak though not forced "I know my dear - come," she gestured passed the door into her apartment for once open with sunlight pouring in. Knowing a punishment was headed her way despite the warm reception Yillana did find some small joy in the lightened room, usually a crypt.

"Are you feeling better today mother" turning to walk backward voice light watching Elise close the door behind her. They were long overdue for a good day, the last one was over half a year ago but the moment the lock clicked her smile was gone, mother stiff as a board, back to the door.

Instantly alert Yillana spun scanning the bright room her gaze settling on another petite woman making no attempt to hide standing behind mothers desk. Hair black as night falling in waves around her face framed a pale completion and blue stone hanging from her forehead. She looked Yillana up and down face betraying nothing though the scrutiny felt akin to the cook appraising a cut of meat.

Reaching back she held out her hand "mother" pushing the smaller woman behind her as their hands met -"my dear" Elise began, but Yillana cut her off addressing the stranger.

"Who are you."

Cocking her head liquid brown eyes blinked almost curious over an utterly composed expression "I am not here to hurt you, child."

Yillana scowled "do you speak for him as well" pointing to a shadow just beyond the window dark blue to match the curtains save it sported a head. Her smile was small "yes child." She motioned to the corner, and the tall man with a face like stone, hadori holding back dark hair just beginning to streak with gray stepped forward.

"You may call me Moiraine Sedai, and this is my Warder Lan" he nodded, "your mother tells me you have touched sadier."

"She also might have told you the dark one walks the earth, but just because she says something doesn't make it real."

Yillana bit the inside of her mouth the moment the words left her lips taking a step back certain she was sheet white

Unruffled by the rude answer Moiraine folded her hands before her, expression unchanging "could you show me, child."

"Ginny" - Elise clutched her hand "please listen."

Hand clapped over her mouth lest she sprout anything more foolish she shook her head and began to back up pushing mother with her until they bumped against the door- "Ginny please," but Yillana paid no attention searching for the handle never taking her eyes from the two across the room. The sister didn't move a muscle only watched her, impassive while her Warder lurked in the background, a man of perpetual violence she decided, one to avoid. Mettle cool on her fingers she finally found the handle reefing the door open, intent on pulling her and mother to safety but Elise planted her feet expression pleading though Yillana couldn't bring herself to stay, and pushed past a confused Merlin. Picking up her skirts she ran.

* * *

The idiots both of them sought her out. Slinking around the kitchen Yillana smelled Nymph before she saw him, the armors son perpetually opposed to bathing nine times out of ten. Why she spent even a moment of the day with them was ever a mystery but today despite the odour and their earlier confrontation she was happy for the company.

"And you're sure she's Aes Sedai" Nymph asked for the fifth time bouncing up and down legs crossed sitting on the small awning that covered chicken coops and the cook's prize geese.

"Yes you twat" Grenn answered cuffing his friend upside the head, "Laina said so - _five times_."

"Did you show her your tricks then" Nymphs change in tune just as repetitive earned him another swat - "what do you think wool head" Grenn leaned in close grabbing his shirt in imitation of our conversation hours earlier, only this time he wasn't the one manhandled.

"Lay off Grenn I just wanted to make sure," Nymph whined giving a pathetic swing in reply "she could have gotten in trouble, or sent away and who else would we find to take -

The final swat closely resembled a punch sending Nymph off the awning scattering chickens left and right, Yillana rolled her eyes, idiots both of them. While one struggled to make his way back up top the other slid closer black fringe falling over his eyes "who else would tell us stories Laina" Grenn finished very sincere; she almost believed him "that's what this lout meant to say, right buddy." "Very good" Nymph huffed shaking the whole structure to land on her right. "Also I was thinking the lady being Aes Sedai and all would also explain the big man that's been wandering around making pa all nervous, you know the one I told you took on three men at once in the practice yard and won, without even breaking a sweat."

"You mean her Warder" Yillana offered "his name is Lan, and if my history is correct he is the uncrowned king of Malkier."

Grenn laughed the boom of his newly minted baritone, a startling reminder they were all growing up sent a goose running headlong into the wire fence "next you'll tell me I'm the Dragon Reborn" he spit out breathless. Yillana scowled her expression of the day it seemed and slid farther up the roof crossing her arms under her breast just beginning to show under her clothes - _growing up indeed_.

"You two don't know the first thing about Malkier" taking on her lectures tone often used when she told stories entertaining her pathetic audience under the stars. Neither Nymph or Grenn could read or write much more than their name, so every book she read, every adventure, history, even romance was recounted on the rooftop, multiple times until all hours barring other obligations of which they had few, and she had none.

"And you do," Grenn retorted- this time it was Nymph who delivered a smart rap over his friend's ears.

"Of course she does" the armors boy adopting an air of self-importance "ever wonder why her ma wears that funny dot in the middle of her head- thats where she's from."

Grenn gave them a sheepish grin "always thought it was because she was crazy" his head down quickly scooting farther away from her, but she slid down and caught his shirt nail digging into the flesh at the base of his neck.

"I can still cut out your tongue" Yillana hissed "do you want that" - he gulped though his posture spoke of defiance "no."

"Good - now Nymph" he jumped as she turned smiling "would you like to hear the story of how Malkier fell"

Nymph nodded eagerly, fear forgotten, always her most enthusiastic participant "already know most of it, Laina, I'll help you fill in the bits you miss."

"And you" Yillana plucked at Grenn's sleeve "do you feel up for a story."

The tall boy considered, brow wrinkled under his black mop before nodding - "excellent," she clapped her hands "I will start at the beginning" -

"I want proof" -

Nymph blinked appearing even dimmer than usually in the moonlight "you want what, buddy"?

"He wants proof" Yillana replied a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth "that I'm telling the truth."

Another nod - "am I to consider this a challenge"?

A large hand extended in the moonlight "consider it whatever you want Laina, but I'll be damned if you've been feeding us lies. Sarron told me never to trust a witch, and I'm inclined to agree with him". Pressing her lips together Yillana held Grenn's gaze until the blacksmith's apprentice looked away, but what she saw before those blue eyes dropped was enough to convince her he was dead serious.

"Fine" grasping his forearm they shook on it "what am I to steal"

"Anything with the Golden Crane on it" Nymph piped up scooting closer the stench overpowering "it's the insignia of the royal house, he'll surely have a signet ring."

Grenn rumbled in approval "that'll do."

Yillana's expression soured split between the two. Nymphs sudden expertise was all too convenient; the boy could barely tell left from right but knew about the Golden Crane -and Grenn. Since when did that weasel need proof, she'd once told him the Aiel were part Fade and he'd believed her. There was a good chance she was again the scapegoat to satisfy their curiosity, but she could never turn down a challenge, and she was no witch.

"Any other stipulation gentlemen" pushing herself farther up the roof she surveyed the two of them. Grenn, tall and lanky arms lean and corded with muscle, well into the third year of his apprenticeship, at least sixteen by now, shook his head "just don't get caught." A sharp contrast to Nymph, awkward and doughy who looked closer to ten than his true thirteen years giving a vigorous shake _no_ that incorporated his whole body- "yes _Laina,_ don't get caught, who else would tell us stories."

* * *

Getting into his room was easy enough, barely bigger than a closet it sat steps away from the woman's quarters, quick access to his Aes Sedai she assumed. If watching him these past three days had taught her anything it was Warders took the safety of their sister very seriously, where ever the little Blue went so did he.

The shadow of death she'd deemed him Lan moved like a cat, struck with the precession of a viper and was very much aware he was followed. His ice blue eyes caught her in a corner or across the practice yard more than once, and she had almost come face to face with him the second day, stalking out of Moraines room. Flattening herself against the wall she hadn't dared blink until he passed, but if he'd seen her he paid her no mind, she was unimportant, a child, an annoyance and for her purposes, she would have it no other way.

The first time she'd broken in Yillana watched him leave then turn the corner heading down the stairs not moving from her hiding spot until the ring of his boots on the polished stone could no longer be heard. A quick search of the room revealed nothing; it was empty save for the furniture, even the bed lay untouched. Either Lan was sharing someone else's, or he wasn't sleeping.

This day though she felt optimistic, he had spent some semblance of time in the closet, almost two hours before heading in the opposite direction up the stairs towards the private apartments, taking him right passed her window. Huddled amongst the curtains, his shadow stopped half way down the hall, but in front of which sill she could not tell though he moved on after a moment pace more relaxed.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding Yillana pushed aside heavy curtains making a beeline for the small wooden door, so nondescript it practically disappeared into the wall. As ever the door was locked, a puzzlement but an excuse to try another of her tricks. Letting her mind go blank Yillana placed a hand over the lock feeling a familiar warmth radiate out through her fingers before giving the bolt a small push, nothing happened. She looked down the hall, deserted as it was she didn't like being out in the open, so again clearing her mind opened herself to the warmth letting it settle in her fingertips and this time an audible whoosh accompanied her push the lock springing free. With a last hasty glance down the carpeted hall, she crept into the closet of a room closing the door behind her.

Unlike yesterday there was evidence of inhabitance, saddle bags in the corner and a cloak of an indescribable colour hung on a peg, shifting the longer she started bringing on a headache. Blinking, Yillana shook her head then turned her attention to the rest of the room checking every perch and shelf, the closet, bed, chair, the small stand with basin and pitcher - nothing. The saddle bags came next, and Yillana cracked her fingers nervously biting the inside of her lip while she smoothed her skirt praying she would find something.

Though she would never tell anyone she was not sure who Lan was. She wanted him to be the king; it would make an amazing story and light know she was ever on the lookout for those, it's what kept Nymph and Grenn coming, and without them, she had no one- who wasn't her mother or Merlin, but he didn't count. Sure there were other children in the fortress, but their parents had seen more than their fair share of Elise's fits, heard her raving at night, watched Yillana hold her mother down as she screamed. No parent would want their child exposed to those traumas, and around Yillana the threat was constant, ever on call when Elise became too much of a handful for her maid.

Fighting down a sniffle then a yawn she reached for the saddlebags which sat full. Smelling faintly of horse they held nothing of interest save for a few marks, all from Tar Valon, a change of clothes, a leather cord and small wet stone. The other pouch was just as dull until she reached the bottom and - Yillana's eyes went wide - a ring. Large enough to fit on two of her fingers maybe more it depicted the Golden Crane, wings extended flying above a lance and crown. Heavy in her hand Yillana turned it over and over running her nail across the engraving - _yes this would make quite the story indeed_. Grenn would eat his words, Nymph would bounce with such excitement, and both would never call her liar again. Tossing her prize a smile breaking across her face she repacked, carful to replace all as she'd found in its proper place. The warder would surely check his things when he came back, it's what she would do and discovering the ring gone would search, but she would be the kitchen well out of sight.

So absorbed in her success, Yillana didn't hear the creak of the hinges or the click of the lock, or even the soft pad of feet making their quiet way up behind her. But she did hear the slight rustle of fabric and felt the hand, large and calloused grab her shoulder, rough fingers firm on her skin meaning to turn her around only she beat him to it. Whipping around with a yelp Yillana clutched the ring to her chest frantically back up on elbows as the man she so hoped to avoid stared down at her.

Anger, Yillana expected, a harsh word, the specific order for her to leave immediately, she'd just been caught pilfering a precious heirloom, but the King of Malkier did no such thing. A faint smile accompanying his low chuckle Lan regarded her with a mixture of danger and surprise "I didn't take you for a thief" - voice gravel in her ears. Closing her momentarily gaping mouth she backed up even further cracking her head against the wood paneling and bit the inside of her lip unblinking eyes darting from his face to the door half closed- not entirely hopeless, though close enough. Silently cursing Nymph and Grenn - she prayed they both died painfully, Yillana met Lans stare "I'm not a thief"- his smile left instantly, leaving only stone.

"A liar then" tone accusing as he took a step forward stopping himself as she flinched probably sheet white, despite her familiarity with the situation. They were always caught, but this was her first time facing it alone, and Yillana couldn't help but feel like a hare, cornered in a burrow of its making- and what did a rabbit do when trapped? The natural history she'd picked through said precious little, but in a general sense, they would make a run for it, bolt between the feet of whatever stood in their path and pray a stray limb, flailing as they ran was not caught, to pull them to their death. She was no hare and at well over eight spans with a reach to match Lan held the upper hand, though-. The idea was foolish but if she could make Grenn's hammer fly then the small chair in the corner couldn't be much harder. Giving his question no answer Yillana clutched the ring to her chest attempting a clear mind. As if sensing her desperation the warmth appeared with little effort and as she sat up turned away from Lan to watch the chair a small lift of her hand to make it fly.

No fool and no stranger to tricks of this kind he immediately understood her intentions and with a genuinely terrifying face lunged out making a grab for her moving arm only the chair hit him first. Lighter than a hammer it flew at a speed she did not expect making a shallow arc that caught the Warder on the upper part of his body the hardwood cracking as it collided with his skull. Lan fell, if more from the surprise of the impact than the weight of it toppling to the floor catching himself before his head made an impact with the stone. Muffling a scream at what she'd just done and fighting a sudden tiredness that threatened to see her on the floor Yillana found her feet leaden as they were in a desperate rush making for the partially open door hand outstretched to the knob. Then just as the rabbit feared a stray limb caught, a hand closed around her ankle and she fell to the floor. The impact was small, but the fatigue grew by the moment and as she realized, frustrating as it may be there was no escape yet again Yillana felt her body relax, the warmth leaving for the cold of the floor and with that last sensation she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Crane Takes Flight

_She was not a child, and she was not afraid_ Yillana mumbled to herself as Tar Valon came into view. A great circle of winding streets surrounding the White Tower it single spire disappearing into the clouds was enough to drop her jaw. Her and Moiraine entered the city an endless medley of people going about their business unarmed and unafraid through what she assumed was the main gate. Citizens gave them a wide berth, their trek quick and uneventful, the bowing and scraping so common in the borderlands here a downturned eye or quick curtsy instead. Aes Sedai was nothing new to these people, just another particularity of life to be acknowledged not dwelt on.

Face towards the sky Yillana paid no attention to her mount, a scraggly pony of sorts found just two days ago when Lan left them. Up until then she road on Mandarb an ill tempered animal though he listened to the Warder well enough and from the way he spoke to the war horse they had been together longer than she'd been alive.

"Close your mouth child; you'll catch flies" Moiraine ordered over her shoulder giving the tether attached to the pony's tack a tug that jerked Yillana forward snapping her mouth shut.

"Bloody light" she cursed in surprise a metallic taste suddenly coating her tongue

The Aes Sedai raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the pony trotted up beside her mare

Grimacing as she swallowed blood the expression drawing an odd look from a passing merchant Yillana looked straight ahead straining to see past the bend in the road

"How long until we reach the tower" -silence - "Moiraine Sedai" she added hoping not to sound sullen, they had been over this particular rule many times

"Not long now" came the bemused reply, dark hair, today in a braid swung over the sister's shoulder as she turned her head down

"Lan and I shall accompany you to the gate but the Mistress of Novices you will see alone" - _I am not a child, I am not afraid_ Yillana muttered again mouth gone dry at the prospect of entering the Tower alone

"Where will you go" - bemusement became a blank face, exasperation was above Aes Sedai, but she had asked the same question every five miles

"Nowhere that concerns you Yillana."

"I could help."

Moiraine shook her head, "our work has no place for a child."

"But I'm not a child, and I am not afraid - even of a Dragon," she exclaimed indignant unwilling to let the subject drop so close to the tower.

A black cloud broke over the Blue sister, sudden as the first storm of winter sweeping across the blight. Yillana felt a chill run up her spine forgetting to curse as the pony jerked forward and Moiraine leaned in, slender fingers wrapping around her arm, mouth pressed to her ear.

"Never speak of the Dragon - do you understand" - she tried to pull away, but the Aes Sedai only held tighter "do you understand."

Yillana nodded furiously "yes" she squeaked

"Then I will hear no more of it."

An order if she'd ever heard one Yillana's mouth clamped shut and they continued in silence joined shortly by Lan, Mandarb towering over her pony. Quiet words exchanged with his Aes Sedai; the warder took control of her tether pulling them ahead of Moiraine unconcerned as the crowd thickened driving a wedge between the two.

Horse suddenly in the way kicking up dust she could see nothing but bit her tongue concentrating on the reins to keep from reaching for Lans sleeve. Oddly accommodating despite an unfriendly face he usually did not mind a request for a better view, but the prospect of entering the tower coupled with Moiraine's icy disposition left her in no mood for question or conversation, so Tar Valon did the talking.

The street straightening out after a sharp bend little time passed before Yillana found herself squinting, head thrown back to watch guards march across the walls surrounding the city's heart. Spire reaching into the clouds surrounded by three bridges closing the gap between the tower and mainland it struck quite the figure, terrifying yet awe-inspiring.

" _Are you sure I can't go with you_ " she whispered to no one in particular, for sneaking into the blight, stealing from a warder, consoling her hysterical mother looked a pittance in the wake of crossing the river to wear novice white. At that moment Yillana would've taken any and all, welcoming punishment when caught reveling in the familiarity. This adventure, for an adventure it was and a privilege too if Moiraine were to be believed felt more akin to execution. Over the bridge to her death Yillana hummed a dark tune, sung at the funeral pyres burned for soldiers fallen in the blight, she slid down to hit the cobbles leaving her pony behind.

Shaking legs took her to the guard house where a quick glance out the doorway told the soldier standing post all he need know and with a knowing smile opened a smaller door leading onto the bridge connecting city to the white tower island

"Nothing to bring with you girl"? the guard asked

So intent on quelling her fear and that insatiable urge to bolt Yillana almost forgot the small bundle strapped to the shaggy pony,a sum of her wealth and only reminders of home.

Letting loose some nervous energy she sprinted out to the street hoping to catch Lan and Moiraine before they rode away with her wordy possessions.

"I'll be back" she hollered expecting a search, sliding to a sudden halt close to running head long into the Aes Sedai's white mare, eyes down as she regained her balance

"Moiraine Sedai I forgot-"

"Lan has your things child" -Yillana blinked looking up

Gone was her mask, a hint of sincerity behind dark eyes - "thank you... Aes Sedai" she replied hurriedly

The Blue sister smiled, an elegant hand guiding her towards a dismounted Lan bundle seemingly shrunk an eighth of its size in his hands.

Three months travel produced exactly one smile; now a second could be added - she expected to hear a stone crack.

"That glad to be rid of me" Yillana joked darting a quick glance over her shoulder but Moiraine watched the river, in her eyes their traveling companion already gone, Lan followed her gaze, "you will do well little one."

To anyone else she would have laughed, six months at the most she gave, if not before, but his words were genuine and to add to her surprise he held out a hand tucking her pack under his arm.

"A lesson" Yillana reached up with a growing delight at not having to cross alone despite the gravely voice in her ear, how Moiraine got used to it she would never know, it unnerved her to this day, and she knew Lan meant no harm. "Aes Sedai are not to be kept waiting" her stride picked up, closer to a hop to match his "they can be fickle as the wind," the same guard gave a quick salute stepping promptly out of Lan's way the bridge free and clear."And for women who cannot lie, plainer speech could be dragged from a mad man".

She stuck out her tongue out far from delighted at the prospect of dealing with such people but then again -

"Does this include Moiraine Sedai" question genuine as it was facetious. Three months and she found herself on Moraines good side more often than not, what was one sister in the grand scheme of things. Such broad statements regarding personality spoke to a collective _if you've met one you've met them all._

Their pace slowed the warder studying her for a brief moment considering the statement before shaking his head "what gave you get that idea."

Yillana shrugged "a guess" ever uncomfortable under scrutiny "am I right"?

No answer, she took it as a yes.


End file.
